The Smell Of Fresh Blood
by AutoDevil
Summary: After Team Tenrou arrive back from their 7 year nap they return to the guild and discover one of the members has changed a lot since when they saw her last. Follow Shizuko Yamada as she learns to open up again and discover her new powers. What will happen at the Grand Magic Games? Will her friends forgive her? Or will they leave her to face her long coming demons.
1. Coming Home

_**A/N**_ Okay, so this is just a quick author note! This is my first EVER fan-fiction sooo… I guess I'm just trying this out ;-) anyway let's just get the disclaimer out of the way.

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (I wish I did though! :-()

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fairy Tail~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Macao**_ _**POV**_ (you don't see that everyday do you!)

I watched as Reedus' drawings and paintings fell to the floor,

The entire guild just sat in silence,

All our lost friends staring back at us in frozen images. Lucy, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Laxus, Guildarts, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, Lily and even Master Makarov; But I'm 'apparently' master now… I never really considered myself a master, especially not of one of the former strongest guilds in Fiore.

I ran this place to the ground. Who would have thought we would have been complete failures if it wasn't for that stupid Twilight Ogre guild, giving us money to keep this place open. I don't even care about the money any-more, this is going to be our last month here anyway. Ever since that day seven years back we put all of our money and effort towards trying to find out what happened to Tenrou Island and the group that went with it.

Looking back at it I wish we spent more time trying to find work to keep the old guild hall open to maybe preserve some of the old memories we spent drinking, laughing, messing around and just generally living life to the fullest, now all I want is for Romeo to finally be able to move on and smile again;

But of course we will always have a part of our family missing in action.

 _ **(TIMESKIP TO AFTER THEY FIND THE TENROU TEAM AND MACAO AND ROMEO ECT. ARE BACK AT THE GUILD WAITING FOR THE SEARCH TEAMS RETURN)**_

 _ **Romeo POV**_

It's Pointless.

This whole thing is pointless.

They shouldn't even bother looking it's not like anyone survived the Acnologia attack, maybe the island is still there but with the recorded ethernano levels no one would have survived it does not matter how powerful. Even Warren said that it was impossible to have lived to tell the tale of the great dragon king.

I wish my dad would stop being so worried all the time, every time I go out on a mission I can't hang around to look at shops or anything because he always wonders where I am and gets paranoid if I don't come back.

Alzack and Bisca are the people I usually go out on missions with, they have a daughter called Asuka now, she's six now.

When I was a kid I used to always hang around the guild with Shizuko, we are both the same age, 14, so we always used to play with each other. When Tenrou was destroyed we both decided to start developing our magic skills so that we could one day be as powerful as the former S class wizards, like Erza or Laxus.

While I practised different types of fire magic, she decided to go a little deeper and darker so her magic is a little creepy…

Her name means 'quite child' and Shizs' name really does match her personality, she tends to go on long solitary quests. Once I asked to join her and she just ran off before giving me an answer so… I'm not too sure what to think of it!

Twilight Ogre started to walk into the guild when I stood up and said

"Screw your master"

The whole guild looked at me as if I had just committed some terrible crime

"Watch it Romeo." dad added

"You're not getting any money from us today" I continued

They guy in the door called me a brat, but I carried on walking towards him.

"I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GUYS DISGRACE FAIRY TAILS GOOD NAME!" I shouted at the ugly man like there was no tomorrow, I'm so sick of their lousy guild bossing us around like were nothing but a bunch of sad losers with magic powers.

My magic ran out. (Even though Shizuko and I are the same age she is much more powerful than any of us, in fact at the moment I bet she could turn around and take us all down without giving it a second thought. I bet if Makarov was still here he would have a hard time beating her.) I stuttered for a moment as he reached for his heavy club, my eyes looked at the large razor sharp points that covered the round wooden surface giving it a menacing feel to the already daunting oak mace that hung around his back.

He flew through the air.

The man threatening my life was now on his way to a painful landing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fairy Tail~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Normal POV**_

The entire assembling of Fairy Tail mage's turned their heads towards the open guild doors where 21 familiar figures stood.

The lost team of Fairy Tail wizards were back.


	2. Shizuko Yamada

**The Smell of Fresh Blood – Chapter 2 – Shizuko Yamada**

A/N Okay so the first part of this Chapter will be my added characters profile! Then after that will be a proper chapter continuing from last time :-) Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the photos used

-TCTTB

Name: Shizuko Yamada

Name Meaning: Quiet child

Nicknames: Shiz (Shizuko hates this nick name, so Romeo calls her that to annoy her)

Gender: Female (if you hadn't guessed already ;-))

Magic: Will be revealed later on! (Sorry!)

Age: 14, she was 7 when team Tenrou disappeared.

Looks: cover photo

Remarks: Shizuko keeps to herself. Occasionally if she talks to someone it will most likely be to Romeo and maybe some of the other guild members, but her name matches her personality. Over the past seven years she and Romeo have been working towards one day becoming a wizard saint, so that they could surpass the group that went to Tenrou Island. Romeo describes her as ' someone who needs to open up to the guild more' When Shiz was a child she was bubbly and very hyper but the sudden disappearance of her friends, Shizuko became shyer and less talkative. Before the Acnologia attack Gray Fullbuster thought that when she was older she would make a nice addition to the guild because of her fun personality had a sense of power and leadership.

Her magic will be revealed in this chapter but so far all we know is that Master Makarov would have a hard time beating her (as Romeo says)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fairy Tail~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Grays POV**

When we got back to the guild everyone started to cry and ask us why we looked so young, to be honest we had no clue ourselves, I mean Mavis said that Fairy Sphere had been activated, but it was such an amazing thing that I don't think that any of us had really appreciated the strength of our friendship.

The Whole guild was really run down and the actual members had changed a lot since X784, Laki was a grown woman now, Droy was really fat, Macao had been master for the years we were taking a nap.

Natsu talked to Romeo about his newly found magic, Fire Magic, I counted how many members where left but I didn't see Shizuko. She must have left. How old would she be right now? 14? Wow I wonder what she looks like now...

 **Lucy POV**

Jeez! Who knew that we could pretty much drink our entire supply of liquor in one night? I see Gray by the bar, he looks kind of sad, I should probably go see if he's alright. Erza told us that Jellal had escaped in the time we had gone and now no one knows where he is. Makarov was talking to Jura, it's probably just some boring wizard saint stuff!

Walking over to Gray I realized how hard it must have been for Lyon, because Gray and him are pretty much brothers I mean I know they don't always act like that, but when they need to be I wouldn't mind if they were my older brothers.

"Hey Gray, What's Up?"

"Oh nothing much. Just glad to be back I guess."

I could tell that there was something else but I decided not to pry. I did see Lyon talk to him about something so I guess that must be to do with why he's acting so quiet. I changed the subject.

"Well Romeos all grown up" I said

"Yeah! I know it's strange, even though it only feels like yesterday seven years have gone past and everyone's so much older!" Gray replied, he sounded happier so I decided to carry on speaking.

"I wonder why everyone else left"

"To be fair we are now the weakest guild in Fiore, so I guess people just wanted to move on with their lives." As soon as Gray said that I began to wonder about something.

Where's Shizuko?

"Hey Gray, where do you think Shizuko is?" I was really curious now

"I have no clue, ask Macao"

"How old would she be now-" I started

"14, I guess..." Gray seemed as curious as I was, so I had an idea,

"Do you want to go ask Macao with me?" I asked with a smirk on my face

"Yeah! Do you know where that old geezer is? Gray laughed as he said it.

We went outside because we heard Wakaba say that he was probably passed-out somewhere near the gate.

We noticed where Macao was, he was laughing while sitting half off a bench. Gray and I couldn't help but snigger at the sight of the 'Guild master'

My head spun towards the open gate to the Fairy Tail guild. Where a black figure stood.

 **Drunk Macao POV**

*Hic* OmyyyyGoahhh *HIC* I can seee Lushy and Grayy *BLUUURP* are zey comin over eeer? *hicc* IDEK loolllll I fink I might just sleep heere for a bitttt *snoooore* *snoooore* *snoooore*

 **Gray POV**

I saw Lucy's head turn to face the caped black figure approaching the guild hall ground, the person (who I presumed was a girl) was wearing a black skater skirt (A/N okay so Gray probably couldn't go into this much detail about skirts but I just thought it would give you guys a better description!) , and knee high black and white stripy socks with black doc martens at the bottom, you could just see a long sleeved grey jumper that had an alien printed on the right chest on top of all that she wore a black hooded cape that she was wearing with the hood down so her eyes were not visible but her long black hair was hanging out of the sides falling to her hips.

I got frightened by this mysterious girl's sudden appearance that I called Erza, Natsu to come outside. The figure must have been startled at my sudden outburst because they got into a fighting stance. Lucy and the others must have seen her change of stance because not before long we were all charging at the non-moving form.

 **Erza POV**

The silhouette was unnerved by our appearance so we all charged at the outline, we were about 2 seconds away from crashing into the girl when she exposed her left shoulder, and took out a knife.

 **Natsu POV**

The small body took out a knife, I looked at the others and we all stopped and stood about two metres away from the shadow, but this did not stop her. She sliced the blade through her porcelain skin making a flow of crimson liquid run, but instead of the blood flowing down on to the ground it flew into her hands forming the shaft of an arrow. Meanwhile with the other hand she dropped the knife and took out a wooden bow from behind her back and placed the still manifesting blood bolt on the bows arrow rest. Her hand brought the arrow back and was ready to fire if we tried anything else.

 **Lucy POV**

I think I can speak for everyone when I say how shocked we whereas this small little girl brought out a bow and arrow made out her own blood, I hadn't realized that blood manipulation was still possible. I was about to say something to Natsu when I heard a voice coming from the figure.

"What the hell? Jeez I don't see you for seven years and this is how you greet me? Well then, hello to you to then."

"WHO ARE YOU?" All of us yelled in unison

"You don't remember me?"

"NO?!" the girl lowered her hood

"Well then, I'm Shizuko, Shizuko Yamada"


	3. The Changed Girl

**The Smell Of Fresh Blood – Chapter 3 –The Changed Girl**

 _Previously on_ _'_ _ **The Smell Of Fresh Blood'**_

" _WHO ARE YOU?" All of us yelled in unison_

" _You don't remember me?"_

" _NO?!" the girl lowered her hood_

" _Well then, I'm Shizuko, Shizuko Yamada"_

 _This time on_ _'_ _ **The Smell Of Fresh Blood'**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

The strongest team stood there with their mouths dropped open.

Where was the young bubbly girl they knew?

What happened to her?

Gray broke the silence,

"H-hi? Well you've certainly… grown up?"

Natsu however decided to take a more direct approach.

"WHAT THE HECK? WHO ARE YOU!?"

Erza looked at Natsu with a death glare, the sought of why-are-you-so-impolite-if-you-say-another-word-I'm-gonna-kill-you glare

"I'm sorry, Shizuko I think that Natsu and Gray were just a bit shocked to see you all grown up after all these years, again sorry" Erza said implying their stupidity.

"Uh-um don't worry about it, I'm- glad that you guys are okay." Shizuko words were mumbled and she stuttered as she said them.

They all walked back to the guild

"So Shizuko, Romeo was telling me about how he has fire magic now, and we saw that you use blood manipulation, it that right" Lucy inquired.

"What's blud many-pulp-ation?" Natsu asked innocently

"It's pronounced B-L-O-O-D M-A-N-I-P-U-L-A-T-I-O-N flame brain!" Gray yelled talking to Natsu like he was a kid.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT AN ICE PERVERT" Natsu retorted.

"Fire breath!"

"Ice princess!"

"Dragon butt!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted at the two boys who suddenly had their arms around each other's necks acting as if they were best friends. Then it was silent

 _ **Shizuko POV**_

I felt really uncomfortable sitting here with everyone being dead silent I hate when people just sit there not saying anything, I know I can be quiet but at least I make it clear when I don't want to talk to someone. I was debating whether or not I should say something to them like 'how was the long nap' or 'why do you look the same as when you left'

"So… how was sleeping for seven year?" I uttered being sure not to stutter or mess up.

"Fine I guess, to be completely honest it only feels like last week when we left this place to go to Tenrou in the first place" Gray stated

"Oh..." I mumbled

"Now that you have magic Shiz you should fight me!" Natsu spoke with his mouth as usual

'Usual' that sounds so weird when I say it now, they have been gone for ages and yet they act exactly the same almost as if they never left in the first place. No. I have to accept that they have been gone for 7 years. I am not the same girl I was back then I've grown up, I learnt that the world is not a kind place, people die, there are villains everywhere, and nowhere is safe now.

"Don't call me that" I replied irritated

"But Romeo said that was your nickname now?"

"Did he now, would you excuse me one sec..." I got up and left the table, I made my way over to Romeo but before I got there Makarov started to talk to me. Jeez why can't they just leave me alone, I hate talking to people, I either mess up speaking or they get angry cus I'm rude.

"Good to see you child, how are you hol-" the old man started

"Sorry but I don't have time to chat old man, gotta run!" I ran off.

Okay maybe I could have been nicer to Gramps, but less be honest I never heard him say sorry for leaving us for 7 years. I found Romeo sitting at the other end of the guild, he was chatting to Wakaba about something.

"What's the big deal Romeo!?" I yelled in his face

"Shizuko!" Wakaba looked shocked at me

"What did I do?" Romeo asked

I smirked

"You know exactly what you did moron! You told Natsu and the others the nickname you know I hate!"

"Aww Shiz is all upset, how cute!" after that statement he looked proud of himself, I laughed

"Well now you've done it, I'm going on a quest." I was about to walk off when Romeo grabbed my shoulder

"You just came back from one!" Romeo insisted

I ignored his words and ran off after grabbing a random flyer off the guild board. Great another 'defeat this monster' job, it pays 500,000 jewel sooo…. I guess I'm going shopping later, see that's the great thing about not having to rent a house you don't have to spend all the money you earn and then give it to the tax people.

 _ **Normal POV (back at the guild after Shiz had left the table)**_

"Does anyone think that Shizuko has gone well, cold?" Gray observed

"Yeah I mean she used to be so hyper!" Lucy added

Master Makarov walked over to the table were the Strongest Team were sitting

"Do you mind going on a job with Shizuko I think it will help her adjust to you guys being back, I mean earlier I was completely brushed off when I started talking to her" the old man claimed that she just walked right past him.

"Aww Shiz is all upset, how cute!"

"Well now you've done it, I'm going on a quest."

"You just came back from one!"

 _ **Gray POV**_

After that argument between the two teens Shizuko ran out of the guild doors, I wonder where she could be going.

"So much for us going on a job with her" I stated

We all got up from the table, but before I could follow the others to the bar I was stopped by gramps

"Oi Gray, I want you to keep an eye on Shiz for me, okay?"

"Sure, whatever."

I walked off

What could the old man have meant I mean it's not like she's a child any more, but she's still a kid so I guess I better do what the old man says, Jeez I'm going to skip the bar and just go home I'm so tired after that whole ordeal with the 7 year gap.

"Night!" I yelled across the guild I got a varied mix of replies before heading off down the main road, wow it looks so peaceful at the moment, the sky is a deep shade of blue with lots of bright white stars shining above Magnolia. The river was flowing with a sort of purple undertone colour

I Walked for 20 mins before I got to the area in which I have an apartment, I was about to open the apartment buildings door when I saw a black haired girl sitting on a bench watching the same river I was walking next to. All I could see was some familiar stripy socks, it was Shiz.

Do I go over and see if she's alright?

I made my way over to where the blood mage was sitting.

Wwhat do you wwant Grray" her words stumbled out of her mouth

"I just saw a bench and decided to watch the river, then you also happened to be sitting here, mind if I sit here?" I asked hoping that she wouldn't just run off

"Ssure"

As I sat down, I saw that beneath her long black bangs she had been crying for at least half an hour, I was sitting on the other side of the bench to her and said

"Why are you so upset?"

"I don't know why you would think I would tell you." Her words were so blunt and lifeless it was almost as if I was speaking to not a human, but a demon.

"Goodbye Gray." she got up and started to walk away, I went after her and said

"You're going to come on a job with Erza, Lucy, Flame-brain and me tomorrow, kay?"

"Sure..." she walked off

 _ **Unknown POV**_

I saw the bloody girl walk off down the cobble street, a man had just walked off in the other direction after speaking to her. I silently crept up behind her and grabbed her shoulder. She flinched.

I spoke my words softly into her ear.

"Now, now you seem to have forgotten that if you become close to someone once they find out who you really are there going to push you away just like before. Vampires don't make friends.


	4. Before The Future

**The Smell Of Fresh Blood – Chapter 4 – Before The Future**

A/N this chapter will be set before Shizuko Yamada Arrives at Fairy Tail and becomes a member

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ANY PHOTOS USED

Previously on _'The Smell Of Fresh Blood'_

 _ **Unknown POV**_

I saw the bloody girl walk off down the cobble street, a man had just walked off in the other direction after speaking to her. I silently crept up behind her and grabbed her shoulder. She flinched.

I spoke my words softly into her ear.

" _Now, now you seem to have forgotten that if you become close to someone once they find out who you really are there going to push you away just like before. Vampires_ _d_ _on_ _'t_ _make friends._

 **THIS TIME…**

 _Shizuko POV_

I'm only 6, I'm only six, I'm only six, but yet they think its okay to stab me with toxic needles everyday, I'm only six.

My feet hurt I've been running for a few days now trying to get away, I look down but my vision is starting to blur, over-exhaustion I think. The people chasing me were part of a dark guild, they never told me their name just encase I went to the council if I escaped;

who were they to know that very soon a guild would come to take them down, destroy them.

 _Flash back_

I heard a large explosion, I sat up from my containment cell my straight jacket rubbing against my frail skin. I went to the locked door of the room and shouted

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" I got a swift reply along with a punch

"Shut up Shiz! look there are intruders here! I'm going to go upstairs… REMEMBER VAMPIRES DON'T MAKE FRIENDS, SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ESCAPING" with that the man left

vam-vampire? What does he mean? I cant be a vampire? Can I? 1000 questions rang through my head with only one answer.

 _Blood_

ever since my family was murdered and I was taken away to this god-damned place, my actions, my words, everything they have done to me has been related to blood.

X779 age 2 – my family was murdered and I was taken because of my _**blood**_ type Z4b(its rarer than AB)

X780 age 3 – my first year at 'Hells Decent' (I heard them say this when they were taking about it to the captain, they said that people who come here descend into madness) this year was the most painful filled with _ **blood**_ tests and transfusions.

X781 age 4 – My blood was put into another entity, a demon, they found one of the books of Zeref and tried to create it, both the demon and the scientists were drowned in _ **blood.**_

X782 age 5 – my first escape attempt, failed, I was whipped and taken off hot meals for a week. My _**blood**_ was then experimented everyday onward.

X783 age 6 – I was told that I was a vampire, my _**blood**_ was used to escape. I don't know how.

 _Present time_

The forest was thick with the smell of blood and dirt. My senses started to smell the individual blood types that were making up the forest floor

O-80%

OB-4%

A-4%

B-4%

AB-5%

RH-2%

Z4B-1%

luckily mine was only 1% and that was coming from my now bleeding soles of my poor feet.

"I think there gone" I whispered to my self.

"not quite" the man's faint reply struck my brain cells.

I know that voice

"do you remember me?" his voice was raspy and dry, he obviously had a hard time keeping up with me.

"yes… your the man who guarded my cage...have you come to kill me?" the words stumbled out of my mouth

"no, and the names Levi and its quite the opposite, you see I've come to tell you how to survive. Oh and by the way nice job on stabbing the entire guild that saved your sorry behind"

"whhat? They came to help me? I thought they were chasing me because they were going to kill me..."

" Let me tell you something, when you were first brought to us, you were only 2 the stupid dark guild saw only what was in front of them, a child, a child who can be manipulated. I saw more, they didn't know that the results would do much better if you volunteered. Now… I posted the request to banish the dark guild on a light guilds bulletin board, the dark guild is gone and your powers are starting to awaken from there long sleep. In 8 years your powers will be at there peak then you will see me again. I suggest you join a guild until that point and I mean a light one." a dark shadow worked its self up the mans torso and then covered his face, he melted into the dark.

"a guild huh?" I muttered facing the ground

with those last words I ran off to find the nearest town, Mangolia happened to be 1 mile away I guess I will just have to put up with my feet until then

this time it will be different, this time I'm going to be the happiest person you have ever met. Im not going to let my past define my future,i will not forget the people I killed, I'M NOT A VAMPIRE!


	5. 5 days

**The Smell Of Fresh Blood – Chapter 5 – 5 Days**

A/N okkkayyyy! I'm really sorry that I missed a week/two/three, cus I know I was trying to update every week. Tbh though it lasted longer than I thought it would ;-) anyway I'll promise to try harder!

By the way I decided to skip the infinity arc thingy! And by the way this is 5 days before the GMG! Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail or the photo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu POV

Great…

Now we got back from 'training' at the beach.

It turned out that the 3 months that we thought we had went to about 5 days, luckily we met up with Crime Sorciere otherwise we would have no chance at winning the Grand Magic Games. Gray's been really bugging me lately, I mean I know that we have our fights but I really do think of him as a friend, but ever since we got back, the night that he chased after Shiz, he's been distant.

Shizuko is like a little sister to him they used to be really close, I don't know…

I wonder who will be competing in the games, I hope that it's me!

'THUD'

oww geezzzz my head just hit the roof of the carriage as we drove over a rock

"OI DO YOU MIND I GET SICK AS IT IS!"

"Sorry" Gray replied coldly (even for an ice mage)

I bent my head over and put it in-between my legs, my stomach felt like it was trying to get out of my body. 5 mins, com'on Nastu you can make it to Magnolia.

Shiz POV

The night that the man came back was about 3 and a half months ago now. It feels just like yesterday. God the sight of that man makes me sick. When the team where sleeping on Tenrou I saw him about 2 years into their disappearance, nothings been the same since. I had forgotten about the whole vampire thing until that man reminded me. _Levi._

After the ordeal with the infinity clock Master told us to train so he could select a team of 5 for the grand magic games, I don't know where everyone else went, but I decided to go on a forest retreat. My routine was very strict.

 _ **5:00am – Wake up**_

 _ **5:30am – Start run**_

 _ **6:00am – get back for breakfast**_

 _ **6:10am – Core strength**_

 _ **6:45am- Knife skills**_

 _ **8:00am – Magic exercises**_

 _ **9:30am – walk through the forest**_

 _ **10:30am – break**_

 _ **11:45 – Survival training**_

 _ **1:00 – Lunch**_

 _ **2:00 – School work**_

 _ **4:00 – researching**_

 _ **6:00- dinner**_

 _ **6:30 – Free time**_

 _ **9:00 – night run**_

 _ **9:30 – early night**_

I need to stick to this because I want to be chosen for the Games. 5 days to go, todays the day I leave to head back to the guild. It will take me about 1 hour to go by train.

(Time skip 1 hour)

I got back to the guild and found that I was the last to arrive back, the people who went to the beach actually went to the celestial spirit world, turns out they only spent one day there, but it was three months for us! Great, so add three months to the seven years that the stupid people were ditching us for something else.

Maybe I should be more 'sympathetic' to them, when Lucy came back, she found that her dad had died. Gray's now younger than Lyon. Jellal escaped from prison and Erza now spends a lot of time by herself. Na, Its worse for us, we thought that all of them had died that day on the island. Droy got SUPER fat and depressed when Levy was gone. Romeo grew up without any role models and me, well people might describe me as…

Dark…

Cold…

Heartless…

All true by the way, however this year my powers are at their peak, the year of the Grand Magic Games. I MUST BE CHOSEN!

 _ **No One POV**_

Master Makarov called the entire guild to gather around the bar.

"LISTEN UP BRATS!" the man shouted "ITS TIME TO ANNOUNCE WHO WILL BE GOING TO THE GAMES! I have based my decision on the team that will give us the best chance at winning back our title as Fiore's No.1!"

There was a big cheer filled with hands up in the air with the guilds signature gesture. The ensemble of mages were all both nervous and excited to find out if they were going to be picked for the team. Makarov could tell that there was tension between all the wizards as they were competing for the same 5 spots on the team.

"FOR THE FIRST SPOT ON THE TEAM WE HAVE…...NATSU DRAGNEEL! THE SECOND WE HAVE….. GRAY FULLBUSTER! THIRD…..ERZA SCARLET! FOURTH…..LUCY HEARTFILIA! AND FINALLY….WENDY MARVEL!"

The cheers throughout the run down barn stopped when a certain black haired girl left through the back carrying a flyer.

 _ **Shizuko POV**_

Jeez, I give up. Three whole months wasted, but no the people who have been sitting on their lazy butt's get picked. This is going to sound childish, but if I don't get picked then I'm going on a job.

My chance to show the Tenrou team how strong I got whilst they were gone is over….

Unless….

Wendy is naive, I could… NO. Stop it. You are not going to become what they want you be. But no-one would find out, they would be too focused on other guilds that enter to even suspect that a member of their own guild could do something so ruthless. Then it settled. I'm going to attack Wendy Marvell.


	6. 4 Days

**The Smell Of Fresh Blood – Chapter 6 – 4 Days**

A/N: My updates are becoming less frequent I know! I'm sorry and I'm not going to do the thing where authors go ' I will only post the next chapter if this gets 10 votes/comments' because I find that really annoying as a reader and I know that I just want to get on with the story ;-) I hope that you all continue to read and don't ditch me! Sorry about how short this chapter is by the way

Disclaimer:

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! ALL CREDIT GOES TO EVERYONE WHO HELPS MAKE IT. ALL THE PICTURES I USE ARE NOT MINE ALL CREDIT GOES TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Shizuko POV**

Damn! Why can't they see that I should be in the team, I'm the one who stuck with the guild no matter what. I didn't go off and have a nap for nearly a decade, and even when we thought they were back they still slacked off for three months in the celestial world.

Even though I'm not competing, the master said we are still all going to go and 'support' them whilst they take part, this will be great for my plan, I don't have to hurt Wendy before she leaves I can do it prior to participating! O.K what do I need? Should I poison her? No that's too much, what about knocking her out? Na they could trace that back to me, how about hiring someone to do the job for me? That could work. I wonder who could do it though…

It has to be someone who already has a tainted reputation…

The rumour going around is that the former dark guild Raven Tail has signed up to enter… I could pay them to do something to her that puts her out of action but doesn't kill her.

I was born sick, but I love it.

 **Wendy POV**

I don't even know why I was chosen to take part in these games! I'm obviously the weakest (and youngest here!) WHYYYYY! I'm going to let down the whole team with my poor fighting skills.

Carla keeps on reminding me that I am a part of Fairy Tail, but honestly, sometimes I think that they just felt sorry for me after losing my entire family and guild. Natsu is nice, so is Gajeel, but they are way older than me, so being a dragon slayer at my age when I'm surrounded by a bunch of young adults is really annoying and pressurising, because I feel like I have to always impress them…

I really do want to compete…

I just don't want to let them down…

I will take part; I'll show them how strong I can really

 **Normal POV**

Back at the guild everyone was packing up to go to Crocus, because there were so many guild members that they were going to have to walk and waling would take 3 days…

Natsu was the only one showing any signs of happiness towards the idea of going by foot, as he was absolutely terrified of the Magnolia Train service.

Happy was flirting with Carla

Carla was denying Happy

Erza was loading up her huge un-necessary luggage, which contained all of her extra armour that would not fit in her armoury in the other dimension.

Gray was trying to keep what little clothes he had left (from all the times he'd stripped and lost them) to stay on his toned body

Lucy was talking to her celestial spirits about when they would be free during the contest.

The rest of the guild was waiting on these 6 mages and one certain black haired mage. Shizuko had finished packing her stuff and was about a block away from the guild hall, however she was walking extremely slowly.

"Gaahhh, where is she!" Natsu whined at his fellow members

"How am I supposed to know?! Pyro!" Gray retorted

"Well maybe you should just sto-ACK!" Erza soon quietened Nastu's comeback, she picked him up by his scarf and smacked him back down into the muddy bank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(TIMESKIP 20 MINS)**

After waiting what seemed like forever, everyone was staring to panic on Shiz's whereabouts, but then the young girl made an appearance to the group and acted as if she was on time.

"So we gonna go then?" Shiz put on the prettiest fake smile.

The whole guild stood there with their jaws dropping down, their minds wandered through stages of 'should we let her off?' and 'what the hell we have been standing here for ages and all you can say is that?'

Natsu just popped his head out of the crowd

"LET'S GO WIN THESE MAGIC GEAMES!"

"It's GAMES you moron!"


	7. 3 Days

**The Smell Of Fresh Blood – Chapter 7 – 3 Days**

A/N Woohoo! 2 chapters and all in one day! (Yes they are quite short but ya know….) sorry :-( I have already come up with the ending for this story! And I'm really sorry, but it's an ending that im not sure everyone will be happy with ;-) anyway that's for another time! Let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! ALL CREDIT GOES TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS, I ALSO DON'T OWN THE PICTURES USED.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **PREVIOUSLY ON THE SMELL OF FRESH BLOOD…**_

 _After waiting what seemed like forever, everyone was staring to panic on Shiz's whereabouts, but then the young girl made an appearance to the group and acted as if she was on time._

" _So we gonna go then?" Shiz put on the prettiest fake smile._

 _The whole guild stood there with their jaws dropping down, their minds wandered through stages of 'should we let her off?' and 'what the hell we have been standing here for ages and all you can say is that?'_

 _Natsu just popped his head out of the crowd_

" _LET'S GO WIN THESE MAGIC GEAMES!"_

" _It's GAME you moron!"_

 _ **THIS TIME…**_

 **Shizuko POV**

We have been walking for about just under two days, we left at 7:20 am yesterday (that was my fault because I lost track of time and arrived late, of course I acted as if nothing was wrong) It's now about 9:00 pm and we are all looking for a place to rest for the night. I offered to search for a cave, but I was denied, just like when they didn't choose me for the team.

God, it makes me so angry, like me and Romeo have been working so hard, and even though Fairy Tail has never won these games before it's not because Team Tenrou was full of our strongest members (that's what the whole guild thinks) it's actually because Romeo and I have been too young to take part.

We have finally found an open patch of land that's sheltered by trees, it is very beautiful here. The stars are glowing a sort of reddish colour, they adorn the navy blue sky with all sorts of different shaped clouds. I don't want to leave here, this place, this place is just free from the world. Secluded in its own little pocket of every mages hopes, dreams and aspirations. Oh well, it's not like anyone here really cares.

"What are you doing?" Gray came up to me, he saw that I was watching the sky.

My face started to go red and hot, ughhh! Why does he make me feel so flustered, I mean he is like 4 years older than me? I wish that he didn't have that stupid stripping habit, cus it always makes me blush.

I realised that I had been standing there way to long and I hadn't replied. Damn, I need to say something, God, umm, I need to respond!

"Nothing." I walked away before he could see my cheeks.

I ambled out into the thick wood until he could no longer see me, then I ran.

Ran and ran and ran and ran and ran till I reached a small flowing stream, it was filled with white Koi with orange uneven patches. I put my hands on my knees and arched my back to recover, it was pleasing watching them swish around in the teal stream, and my body shook. I fell to my knees, my eyes started to ache and wander around my surroundings. A strange feeling came over me.

 _Blood_

 _Thick_

 _Sticky_

 _Sweet_

 _Blood_

What? Why do want blood?

"AGGGHHHH!" My mouth throbbed, and an abnormal tapering material was pushing its way through my gums. I leaned forward and stared at the rippling brook, I lifted up my top lip.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

 _Fangs?_ Since when did I have fangs? I sat back onto my haunches and a small tear slid down my cheek, _why?_

I felt the new object that sat in my mouth, it was piercing my lower gum. The strange feeling washed over me again.

Blood

Without my consent my arm shakily reached over and snatched a fish from the stream, I guided my teeth over to the Koi's neck, it flapped in my arms asking to be released back into the water. I sunk my teeth into its flesh and with one swift gulp I drew the warm red liquid into my mouth.

 _Oh God…_

 _What have I done...This handsome being is now lying in my palms completely drained of all colour, it's almost as if there was never any to start with._

"Your first kill, ha, im proud, my little vampires all grown up!" His words slid out of his mouth like a snake, whispering, flicking his tongue. It was Levi.

"What do you want, I'm not some toy to play with when little Levi gets bored."

"Oh, but you are! Now im going to go and book front row seats for the 3rd day of the games."

I just sat there tears threatening to spill out from my blood shot eyes

"I'll let you figure out what that means" and with those words he slipped away.

I wiped my tears and checked the time.

Damn, I need to head back. How am I going to get rid of these teeth? I reached up to feel the fangs.

What? They're gone? Thank God!

I ran back to the group hoping they didn't notice my absence, I bet they wouldn't

I got to the clearing and found that everyone had set up tents with our mark, I peeked around the front of a powder blue tent, ***face palm*** I saw a sleeping ice mage, wait… he's holding something...Is that… A TEDDY BEAR?!


	8. 2 Days

**The Smell Of Fresh Blood – Chapter 8 – 2 Days**

A/N So I started writing this on the same day that I posted chapter 6&7, but this chapter is longer than most chapters I do! I have to admit towards the end of this chapter I felt very Tumblr (the non-fandom side XD) ;-) Okay get that disclaimer out of the way…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! ALL CREDIT GOES TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PICTURES USED! :-)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **PREVIOUSLY ON THE SMELL OF FRESH BLOOD**_

I wiped my tears and checked the time.

Damn, I need to head back. How am I going to get rid of these teeth? I reached up to feel the fangs.

What? They're gone? Thank God!

I ran back to the group hoping they didn't notice my absence, I bet they wouldn't

I got to the clearing and found that everyone had set up tents with our mark, I peeked around the front of a powder blue tent, ***face palm*** I saw a sleeping ice mage, wait… he's holding something...Is that… A TEDDY BEAR?!

 _ **THIS TIME…**_

 **Shizuko's POV**

I just can't get to sleep, it's been like maybe 3 hours since I came to bed? It's now like 3am? I got back at 10:00pm and had to set up my tent, it would normally take like an hour max but because everyone was asleep I had to be careful not to wake anyone up.

I lay in bed thinking about what Levi was telling me.

The 3rd day? What on earth could that mean? It's obviously the 3rd day of the games, but if that's the only time he mentioned it must have something to do with my powers at their peak… If that's so I have to make sure im in the team by then… That reminds me in need to speak with Raven Tail about the Wendy Marvell situation. I should really get some sleep, we are making the last part of our journey today and we will arrive (hopefully) tomorrow.

 _TIMESKIP MORNING_

Even though the fangs are gone, I keep on moving my tongue around the front of my teeth trying to see if they have comeback, they haven't but it's still weird to think that they were there. The bite marks are still at the bottom of my lips so I'm praying that no one sees.

We start walking again at 9am so we should reach Crocus at about 5 pm tomorrow. As we are walking we pass over a bridge made out of cobblestone, underneath the bridge a river runs.

I stop. Images of last night whiz past in my head making me feel queasy, I sort of teeter as I return to my normal walking pace. Damn, Romeo noticed.

"Hey, Shiz are you alright? You look kinda pale."

"I've told you a million times, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I shouted at his face.

He ran off and started talking to Natsu about some stupid thing. I thought about what Romeo said, I lifted my hand to my cheek.

Jeez!

It was freezing. I carried on walking when out of the corner of my eye I saw Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray and little naive Wendy where all stood behind me and staring at me. What a cheap trick! Romeo must have told them. Have they ever heard the term stalker? No? Well maybe they should look it up in a dictionary.

"Do you want something?" I kept my head forward and walked with a purpose.

Lucy spoke for the whole group, but the dizzy feeling I got by the brook yesterday. My mouth went dry, but I knew the only thing that would quench this thirst would be the one thing that I said I would never drink. Blood.

It felt like when you don't get enough water and you pass out, substitute water for blood and you know exactly how I'm feeling.

Lucy was talking to me but I could only make out part of what she was saying.

"Shizuko...you...look...very...pale...your...skin...is..." the rest was cut out when I fell backwards, I only stayed conscious long enough for me to feel muscular arms catch my back.

 **Gray POV**

Lucy was talking to Shizuko about how her skin was practically white. She was walking in a curved line, most people would not be able to see but I was paying close attention to the way she was walking to see if she was dizzy, sure enough, the blood mage was. From then on everything went in slow motion.

Her clenched fists released so that they were hanging loose, her head was thrown backward along with the rest of her fragile body. I thrust my hands out so that they would catch her just before she hit the ground. I caught her in the nick of time. Thank God.

Once she was in my arms I carried her bridal style towards where the master was, Wendy followed close behind ready to perform her sky dragon healing spell.

We reached where the master was, he was sitting in the back of a carriage carrying our personal effects, and I hoped up into the cart and lay out her small frame so that she was spread across two sleeping bags. The master came over to me,

"Gray! What happened?!"

"We don't know she just collapsed when we were talking to her!"

We all nodded our heads and Wendy put her hands over Shiz's stomach, a blue light started to glow with little sparkles dotting about. After about thirty seconds, Wendy declared Shizuko to be just dehydrated, so should be fine once she has woken up and had some water. Few. It's now about 9:30am.

 **TIMESKIP 1:00pm**

 **Gray POV**

I was sitting in the cart with all the luggage, Shizuko had been asleep for about 4 hours now, I wanted to stay with her, so that when she wakes up she wouldn't freak out. I mean she's only 14 after all.

I looked up to the sky, but to my left I heard something starting to stir.

"Shiz…Are you awake?" She opened up her azure blue eyes, she blinked a few times. I was about to ask if she was feeling any better but before I could she shot up staring straight ahead at the gravel path, her head twitched to face me before returning to her previous position.

I reached out to touch her shoulder, I was about to meet her arm when she suddenly jumped up and vaulted over the side front rolling when she touched the ground. I stood up and cupped my hands over my mouth so that I could shout at her.

"Where are you going?!" My voice was deeper than usual, sort of controlling. To be honest I sounded like her dad.

"Look, I'll meet you all at Crocus, I need to do something!" Before I could respond, her long black hair was already way in front of where we were, jeez, she can run fast!

 **Shizuko's POV**

I ran off before I got the feeling again, I think I might need to find something to...To...Drink some blood from. Damn, why did I have to get this feeling now? I'm about 100 ft. in front of the guild, I think I will get there about an hour before Fairy Tail, plenty of time to contact Raven Tail.

As I am running I see a rabbit to my left, I stop and approach it, being careful not to disturb it. The throbbing feeling in my mouth returns until sharp pointed bones are sitting in my top gum. I get the knife from the belt around my waist, I cut my arm and form a blood noose. I aim it at the rabbit and throw the loop so that as soon as the rabbit moves it will strangle its self.

Walking towards the dead animal I open my mouth, exposing my fangs. I sink my teeth into its neck draining the rabbit's blood, one problem strikes me, the fangs haven't gone yet...

I return to the road, feeling replete. Just over the hill Crocus' castle comes into view. Wow, people told me it was pretty, but this is something else; it's divine. I sprint over the hill and the colourful bunting is scattered in bunches all over the square, the market is open and filled with people from every corner of Fiore, I have this strong urge to go buy a red flower crown!

I get closer to where the stalls are, friendly faces, family, children and fellow mages follow the flags leading to the main square. I can't help myself! I buy a forest green crown embellished with cerise roses that smell like sweet plum and verbena. Walking over to the fruit stand I get 12 scarlet apples along with a few hair bands, from the make-up stand and a little girl gives me a bunch of cotton daises with lavender purple tips.

I tie my hair into thick plats' with my fringe tucked into the side of my plat. Feeling very spring like I decide to complete the look by buying a cream coloured strapless dress with a thin bow tied under my chest. Looking good, little vampire. I grin baring my fangs.


	9. 1 Day

**The Smell Of Fresh Blood – Chapter 9 – 1 Day**

A/N Yes, I know im sorry. It's been a long time :( I honestly did not mean to anyway better late than never (actually it's better on time but anyway)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR ANY OF PICTURES USED ALL CREDIT GOES TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **PREVIOUSLY ON THE SMELL OF FRESH BLOOD**_

I get closer to where the stalls are, friendly faces, family, children and fellow mages follow the flags leading to the main square. I can't help myself! I buy a forest green crown embellished with cerise roses that smell like sweet plum and verbena. Walking over to the fruit stand I get 12 scarlet apples along with a few hair bands, from the make-up stand and a little girl gives me a bunch of cotton daises with lavender purple tips.

I tie my hair into thick plats' with my fringe tucked into the side of my plat. Feeling very spring like I decide to complete the look by buying a cream coloured strapless dress with a thin bow tied under my chest. Looking good, little vampire. I grin baring my fangs.

 _ **THIS TIME…**_

 **Lucy POV**

We are going to arrive at Crocus today! I'm really excited about seeing the flower garden it is apparently filled with a bunch of different flowers like roses, verbenas, tulips, allium and who knows how many different types of cherry blossom.

Gray told us about Shiz running off yesterday, I hope that she is alright, I mean being a young teen in a big city can be dangerous with all those weird people. Shizuko is very pretty with her long midnight hair and her bright blue eyes which (according to Romeo) go black with purple magic circles when she uses a certain spell, Romeo said that she has only used it once and that was to help the magic council when she was 13.

"Oi Luce! Are we there yet?" Natsu's arms where drooping down and Happy was mimicking. Looking at the both of them in perfect sync made me want to burst out laughing;

"We are almost there its 12:30 and we are due to get there at 1:00, only half an hour till we can see all those flowers!" I squealed.

"You really like those types of things don't you" Natsu gave one of his signature toothy grins, I had a mental image of Gray and Natsu wearing flower crowns, I laughed.

"I'm soooo going to buy you and Gray flower crowns!" Natsu looked at me with round eyes and his mouth was hanging open, Gray came up to us clutching his stomach and laughing.

"I don't see why you're laughing stripper! You're getting one too!" Gray stopped laughing and gave the same face as Natsu, they were stood next to each other with both the same facial expression, my head placed colourful crowns on their heads.

 _ **TIMESKIP 30 MINUTES**_

 **Wendy POV**

We have finally arrived at Crocus and it's really pretty! Carla keeps on telling me random facts about the castle, like how old it is and when the King was crowned.

We all stood in one of the streets, Levy was given a HUGE book with all of the rules, she put on her fast reading glasses with little curls on either edge of the frame; Levy let me borrow them to read my sky dragon spells.

"Okay I see about 3 rules that are probably helpful..." Levy spoke mid thought. "Right, all events will only be announced just a few minutes before it starts..."

"Wait, what?" Gray interrupted, but then Bisca cleared things up.

"Basically, every time we compete the challenges change." Alzack started to give an example.

"The year I didn't take part they had a shootout."

"And the year I stopped competing, there was a race." Jet explained.

"So, what else Levy?" I asked

"Uhhhh, well one rule you don't have to worry about… and the last one is… 'All participating must be back in their inn's at 12:00'"

"Great! I mean I have no clue why we need to be back at twelve, but at least that means we can explore the city, avoiding all flower crown shops." Natsu said clueless as ever, but before anyone could tell him anything else he had already run off with Happy flying above him and Lucy being dragged along by her hand.

I giggled, Gray and Gajeel both looked at me and smiled. I know that I'm the weakest at Fairy Tail, but being one of the youngest can have its perks! :-) Everyone treats me like a little sister and I am pretty sure that Natsu, Gray and Gajeel are all having a competition to see who is the best older brother to me!

Carla and I went off in the direction of the tour so that we could get the information from the tour guide, but not have to pay for the tour if that makes sense. It was Beautiful with all the decoration up for the Games, I saw I figure who kinda looked like Shizuko, but this girl was wearing very bright colours (something I could never imagine her wearing)

 **Shizuko POV**

I was walking through the town when I saw Wendy and Carla, I almost went and said hello but realized

A. I was wearing the girlish clothes EVER.

B. They would probably invite me to join their journey around the castle.

C. Considering what I was going to do to them.

Speaking of that, I need to find Raven Tail. Okay, I guess I can start looking near their designated housing. It's now like 2:00pm and I read the manual and it say that all participating members have to be back by 00:00am, so if I want to take part in the events tomorrow I have to do it tonight, that's probably why we have to be back at that time, so that they can see who is taking part. I changed back into my usual clothes, a black top with tight net sleeves and a grey and black tartan skater skirt with 120 denier black tights. (I might have kept the flower crown) I put smoky eyeshadow with butterfly mascara and winged eyeliner

When I got to the front of Raven Tail's housing it looked really dingy and dark, I walked up to the huge spruce doors and lifted the huge knocker, it looked like a raven but in between its beak there was a gold loop attaching it to the door, the eyes were made from cut ruby. I smacked it down onto the gold plate that sat underneath the raven.

I stepped back from the door and waited for a member to let me in. A red haired girl came and opened the house up.

"What do you want blacky? The girl said noticing my hair colour

"I have come to see you're master, I heard he can help me." I said with purpose

"Go away kid. Go kick a tree or something" She stood above and looked down on me with her red dress leaving nothing to the imagination, I filled with rage, how dare they talk to me like I'm some 10 year old.

"How bout I kick this!" I pushed my leg into her bare stomach knocking her backward into the coffee table behind her, a vase smashed and shattered everywhere. I walked in and shouted into the large hall asking where the master was. After about thirty seconds a large man with a strange mask came down the stairs I explained my problem to him. Starting from the very beginning.


	10. 8 Hours 4pm-6pm

**The Smell Of Fresh Blood – Chapter 10 – 8 Hours 4pm-6pm**

A/N Yes hello, im alive! I really am sorry about the lack of constant updates :( Im so glad that there are people reading! Some even comment *cough* 2… But to be honest I love you 2 people, that's what keeps this fanfiction going, im not saying that I only update if people comment and stuff, but it certainly helps :) I have really enjoyed writing this, and im sad that I can't update as much as I would like, however I have 1 more prewritten chapter after this one and then I will have to start writing again. The next chapter will be up some time next week :) It's only like 4 weeks until I have a summer holiday and then its chapters galore! As a side not I have also edited the grammar and wording on all previous chapters (might I just say that I was appalled at myself so shush) If you were someone who felt like slapping me for the wrong use of 'your'/'you're' then you can now go back and re-read the chapters which should be (hopefully) much better, if however you do see a misguided punctuation or grammar please point it out! Then I can change it for future readers :3 I want to make this fanfiction the best it can be! Anyway enough with the authors drabble and on with the chapter!

WARNING: NALU! (Teeny weeny bit!) (It's not really a warning, but hey ho :3)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY PICTURES USED ALL CREDIT GOES TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **PREVIOUSLY ON THE SMELL OF FRESH BLOOD**_

"Go away kid. Go kick a tree or something" She stood above and looked down on me with her red dress leaving nothing to the imagination, I filled with rage, how dare they talk to me like I'm some 10 year old.

"How bout I kick this!" I pushed my leg into her bare stomach knocking her backward into the coffee table behind her, a vase smashed and shattered everywhere. I walked in and shouted into the large hall asking where the master is. After about thirty seconds a large man with a strange mask came down the stairs I explained my problem to him. Starting from the very beginning

 _ **THIS TIME**_

 **Shizuko POV**

 _4:00pm Raven Tail are talking to Shizuko in there inn_

Instead of sitting down on one of their many plush red sofas we stood. We all just stood there staring at each other; of course I was shorter than the people there, so naturally whilst I stood staring at the master, they all stared at me.

"What makes you think we will do what you ask?" a tall lanky man with a snake tongue spat out. I smirked and acted twice my age.

"How about we make a deal..." from that point on I knew that I had just made the worst mistake of my life, a deal with a former dark guild. What was I thinking?

"Now I'm listening… Can I think of it?" This time the master was speaking, he was positioned in the middle of the guild, thank God only the participating members where there. Should I let him decide? What's the worst that can happen I mean… I spoke with confidence even though inside I was shaking, if I was outside it would be different but because I'm inside their grounds they could kill me and no one would know.

"Go ahead." my mouth quivered, damn, now he is sure to raise the price.

"The punishment for stealing the magic of a minor through the illegal use of spell casting is torture and being blinded in one eye..." The master grinned, I was confused, and why was he telling me this.

"Yeah, and?" I said

"So" he turned his head to his guild masters on either side "since you came in and wrecked our sleeping quarters for the games" His face became sinister "It's only fair we do the same to you."

 **Normal POV**

 _5:00pm Lucy, Natsu and happy are in the market place_

"Aww! Come on Natsu just wear it, it matches your hair! (^_^)" Lucy was trying to persuade the dragon slayer to wear the flower crown, it was covered in white roses and little puffs of allium which made the head wear thick and lush. In the end Natsu gave in when Lucy offered to buy lunch if he wore it around town with her. Secretly Natsu knew that it made Lucy smile, a smile Natsu had only ever seen once when Lucy joined Fairy Tail.

Natsu really loved Lucy, the way she looked, the way she was always so kind, but he could never bring himself to ask her out on a date. Looking at her putting a ring of flowers on Happy's tiny blue head made him blush, he was so glad that they met on that day with Bora. Natsu had always felt empty when Igneel left him, when Lucy and him got to know each other she sort of filled the hole that was left in his heart, but he knew that he would always miss his dragon father, at least now he could be happy again.

Lucy on the other hand was trying to hide her face from Natsu's vision, because she too was blushing. That day that Natsu broke the hypnotism changed her life, she was no longer just a wondering wizard looking for a guild to join, and she was finally a Fairy Tail wizard like she had always wanted to be. Her father never truly approved of her throwing away her heritage for some 'stupid' job, but when they were at Tenrou Lucy's dad died leaving her with seven birthday presents, for the seven birthdays he missed. Lucy wanted to be happy so that her father would not feel bad for all the horrible things that he did to Lucy.

Happy was thinking about fish. That's so deep Happy.

 **Shizuko POV**

 _6:00pm Shizuko has agreed to the terms_

I agreed to the terms. I had to. I need to be in the team and Wendy is the weakest link. I thought that he was sort of joking when I first said yes to the conditions, I was proven wrong when they strapped me down to a cold metal table with magic disabling straps. Damn, this is too much I need to back out before they do serious damage.

"I have changed my mind, let me go." I tugged at my restraints and a short purple man appeared beside me.

"It's too late now. You've already signed the document" he waved a long piece of parchment in my face that had a signature at the bottom, I don't remember signing that? What's going to happen to me? Please come and save me Fairy Tail.

"Let's start then." a big long grin spread across his face looking at me with his needle point eyes, he reached to a small tool box behind him and brought out a boning knife, it was long and thin and it had an embellished handle that looked like it was for ceremonial use. He placed the blade just over the back of my forearm, I turned my head away so I couldn't see, and with one swift motion he sliced open my skin. I screamed the pain was unbearable, without using my special knife it just felt like a normal blade. God, it hurt so much. He repeated this several times on both arms, I was left with bloody lines covering my skin.

He hooked me up to a blood pouch so that I would not die in the process, the strange man stitched up my wounds and tightened the straps me leaving me gasping for breath, my skin white with pain and my eyes bloodshot.

I knew what was coming next, my eye. After being given time to rest, instead of the purple smurf coming back this time it was the red haired lady that I kicked. Great, now she has a grudge against me. I knew I shouldn't have worn so much mascara as it was now giving me black streams coming down from my eyes. Soon to be eye.

As she bent over to me with her knife, I expected pain, but instead nothing. The red head girl whispered in my ear

"Run. Just run." She cut my straps and I sprinted out the double wooden doors, never looking back. At least they said that they would take Wendy's magic at 9:00pm.


End file.
